Thunderstorms, Smiles, and Secrets
by sk8ergirl24
Summary: Mitchie is dating Shane, and is completely oblivious to the secret affections of Shane's band mate, Nate. But will one night trapped in a cabin during a thunderstorm change everything and give Mitchie a new perspective? Nitchie OneShot.


I was bored, so I wrote this really random oneshot. It's Nitchie, with a mention of Smitchie, but not much at that. Sorry if it's not great, or good, but I hope you enjoy the things that come out of my boredom. -smiles- And reviews will always be appreciated.

* * *

_Great. Just freaking great._ Is all Mitche Torres could think at this moment, which included staring out the cabin window, well actually it was more like scowling, at the rain that had just started to downpour after a flash of lightening and a deafening thunder clap. It had been darkly cloudy and ominous throughout the day, and of course the damn storm chose to start as soon as night fell, where it was even more creepier in the pitch black dark, courtesy of the huge thunderclap that knocked the power out. And she was stuck. All by her fucking self during one of the biggest storms of the year. At least in her opinion. She would've gone out to look for other campers, but no. Thanks to Brown's words at the beginning of camp, stating that if a storm like this were to hit, all campers stay exactly where they were until it passed. She wished at least her boyfriend was with her, but once again, he was stuck in Brown's office. Poor Shane. Brown was probably having a panic attack, freaking out that something might happen to the camp or one of the campers. If only Caitlyn hadn't had to go get that bottle of water, then she'd have at least someone with her right now.

"Stupid water. There's plenty of it now." She muttered sarcastically to herself, before sliding down one of the walls to the floor with a deep, annoyed sigh. Mitchie wasn't one to be afraid of a thunderstorm. She was usually always with her family or friends or sleeping. But rarely was she ever alone. And when she was, it always gave her time to think about what _could_ happen during a storm, and that's when she freaked.

So that's what she was trying to avoid at this point, trying to keep her thoughts focused on calming herself down, so she guided her thoughts towards her boyfriend. _'I wondered what we'd be talking about if he were with me. He'd probably say something funny to keep me from freaking out. I could never freak out around him. I wonder what he's doing. I wonder if the storm's worse by Brown's cabin. Oh, my God, what if it is, what if it's windier? Could they be hurt, what if Shane's hurt?! Damn it, Mitchie, that's not calming!'_ She mentally scolded herself as soon as her thoughts turned sour. So she tried something different.

_Wonder if Caitlyn made it to the mess hall. Oh, my God, what if she was still outside when the storm hit?! Is she hurt too?_

"Damn it!" She shouted, pushing herself off the ground, starting to pace. Pacing wasn't good. Pacing meant she was freaking out. So she instantly stopped herself, and tried to take a deep breath, but instead, to her dismay, it came out quick and shaky. She groaned and rubbed her hands over her eyes, desperately trying to block out all the sounds that came with a raging storm. She tried to calm her tense nerves, which momentarily worked, until she could've sworn she heard her name being called out. She whipped around towards the cabin door from where she stood, and tried to see out the window, only to see the rain pouring viciously. She exhaled sharply, scolding her mind for playing tricks on her. But then she heard it again, but this time it was more clear.

"Mitchie!"

She gulped, not instantly recognizing the voice, partly due to the voice being muffled by the rain and thunder, and partly because she was scared to death that it was some psychotic murder, stalker type there to kill her. That was honestly one of her worst fears. Especially during a thunderstorm. That was just too cliché for her liking. But she was too freaked to care. She bit her lip out of nervous habit and took a step back, away from the door. Nearly letting out a shriek, but managing a gasp when a figure stumbled towards the door and began pounding.

"Mitchie! Open the door! Mitchie!"

She held back another shriek, looking around desperately for something to defend herself with, trying to ignore her name being shouted out, and not to mention the rather loud pounding on the door. She nearly ran over to the dresser to look for something to fend for herself with when she did a double take. She whipped around once again towards the door and furrowed her eyebrows. Wait a minute.

"Nate?!" She called out, confusion lacing her voice.

Not waiting for a response, she nearly ran to the door and swung it open, to reveal a sopping wet Nate Addison. Mitchie quickly stepped aside, allowing him entry into the cabin and out of the pouring rain, that seemed to be coming down worse than ever. Without hesitation, Nate stepped in, quickly trying to pull off his soaked jacket. Mitchie watched on in amusement as he ran a hand through his curly wet hair, which at this point looked like straight hair with some terrible knots. She quickly let the amusement wear off, when she finally realized she should get him some dry clothes. She sighed, finally getting to the point that she was a girl and probably had nothing that could fit him.

"Nate, what are you doing here?"

Nate finally set his focus on Mitchie and he shrugged.

"Uh, well I was alone in mine and Jason's cabin, he had went to go find someone who'll help him build his birdhouse or something," Mitchie nearly grinned when she saw Nate roll his eyes before continuing ",and I just figured I'd come check and make sure you and Caitlyn were alright." He paused for a moment and looked around, finally taking in that Caitlyn wasn't actually there. "Um...where _is_ Caitlyn?"

Mitched held back a giggle when she saw Nate blush at the fact that it was just him and her.

"She went to the mess hall for some water. She's probably stuck there. It's just the two of us." Mitchie raised her eyebrows as she watched him flush an even more deep red before trying to hide his face, by nonchalantly looking around, or as nonchalant as he could anyways. But she bit her lip, feeling bad that he was soaking wet, and had to be freezing. She made a beeline for her dresser, and pulled out one of the sweatshirts her dad had given her.

"Here, you must be freezing." She stated, holding the hoodie out to him. "Sorry, I don't have any dry pants." She said apologetically. But Nate just smiled gratefully and took the sweatshirt.

"Thanks. And that's okay, I'll be fine. I'll just go put my jacket in the bathroom and put it on." Nate said with a quick smile before disappearing off into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. And Mitchie instantly wanted him back. She was instantly immersed in the loneliness and the eeriness of the storm. She flinched and jumped when probably the loudest thunderclap that night boomed, interrupting the the rain filled silence.

"You scared of storms or something?" She gasped and swung around, only to let out a breath when she saw Nate, clad with the sweatshirt she had given him, a look of concern on his face, which intriqued her.

"No...just of being alone during one." She muttered softly, but Nate seemed to understand, and he smiled warmly at her, which made her insides melt and a small smile to cross her face, instantly feeling better. Which was weird.

"I know what you mean." He said softly. "But, now you're not alone. And we can just hang out until the storm's over." He smiled at her again. But not his usual smile, she mused. The one she usually saw was a tight lipped grin. But now it seemed more natural, and she could see a few of his teeth.

"How come you never smile like that?" She could tell her question took him off guard. His eyebrows furrowed, and a curious frown took over his features.

"What do you mean?"

"You never smile like you were. Ya know, you always have this real serious kinda smile, kind of like you have to. Just a minute ago, you were smiling so naturally and comfortably, and I've never seen it before. How come?"

Nate raised his eyebrows in thought. He didn't expect Mitchie to talk about that of all things. No one had ever asked him about that before. And it made him curious as to why Mitchie would notice something like that.

"I guess, sometimes I smile because I have to. That's what everyone expects, for me to be happy. The press'll do anything to get a story out of you. Which means, one unhappy look and they'll have some crazy story out the next day about why I looked so upset or angry...or whatever. And other times I smile...well, because I want to. I don't have too many natural ones anymore." He stated the last part softer, averting his gaze away from Mitchie's, slightly embarrassed that he just spilled that to her.

"Why not?" Mitchie didn't want to irritate him, or force him to have to say anything to her. But she couldn't help the worry that crossed her mind when he said that. She had only known Nate for a few weeks, and they only had a few conversations. But there was something about him, that made her want to be around him all the time. And the way he smiles, his real smiles, seem to pull her in, and make her feel something she shouldn't feel. Especially when she was dating his band mate. She couldn't help it though, and if something was wrong with him, she wanted to help him.

Nate looked up at her, frowning slightly, contemplating how to put his words. He wouldn't second guess telling her things. There was just this presence about her that made everything so much easier for him. She made it easier for him to smile, and easier to talk. She was such a good listener and he knew he could trust her. Despite the short time that they had known each other. But what was on his mind...he didn't know how she'd react. The times that he was with her, he just fell more. And he couldn't help it. She was his best friends girlfriend for crying out loud. Shane would kill him if he knew the thoughts that were floating around in his head. But Nate was going to burst. The way she just looked at him with concern in her eyes made him completely incapable of holding his words in anymore.

"Because Shane always gets...what _I_ want." He spoke so softly that Mitchie had to strain to hear him. But she heard him, but as soon as she understood what he meant, her breath caught on her throat. She bit her lip, noticing the look of guilt lingering in his eyes. She couldn't imagine how hard that was for him to say. But she had a feeling she had the same look of guilt lingering through her eyes.

She sighed slowly and grabbed his arm, pulling him over to the bed so they could sit down. They sat on the edge of the bed in silence for a minute before Mitchie turned and sat criss cross on the bed, looking at Nate, trying to push the words out of her mouth. Nate just watched her curiously, also turning to face Mitchie, except using the bed post to lean on and bringing his knees up to rest his arms on as he looked at Mitchie, awaiting her to respond to his guilt filled words.

"Do you remember the first time we talked alone. We were by the lake and Shane was trying to get the hammer away from Jason?" A stupid grin instantly crossed Nate's features as he let out a small laugh.

"Are you kidding? Of course I remember, I felt like an idiot."

"Yeah, but if it weren't for you, I probably never would've known Shane liked me." The smile slowly slid from Nate's face as he glumly nodded his head, remembering his exact words. _--'Shane always gets irritated at me when I talk to girls he really likes.'--_ He felt so stupid about it, and not to mention Shane would've pounded his face in if she hadn't have returned the feelings.

After a few minutes of silence from him, Mitchie sighed softly.

"Do you regret saying that? Telling me how Shane felt, that is?"

Nate slowly picked his gaze up from the spot on the bed, and looked into Mitchie's eyes. He didn't say or do anything for a moment. He just sat there contemplating and whether he should tell the truth to her or not. But eventually he nodded his head.

Mitchie waited a beat, before taking in a shaky breath. "I do too. I wish you haven't had told him." Mitchie admitted quietly, trying to ignore the look of surprise on Nate's face. Before he could even question her, she let out what she finally realized.

"I like Shane. I really do. He doesn't make me feel the way I should feel. At first I thought he did. When he smiled, I couldn't help but to smile back. When he joked, he made me laugh. But Nate, we've been talking for fifteen minutes and my insides...they feel so warm and content and just so surreal and it's all thanks your ridiculously charming, natural smile, Nate. And ever since the first time we even met, every time you left I wanted you back. God, when you went into the freaking bathroom I wanted you with me. I don't know why I'm just realizing this now, but I don't care because I love the feeling."

Nate was stunned, he never expected her to say something like that. Or to have it relate to how he felt so much.

"Mitch...do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked cautiously, wondering how she would react to that. But to his surprise, she smiled, and nodded her head.

"Yeah...I think I do." She managed to choke out. After a moment or two, she unfolded her legs and scooted closer to Nate, slowly moving his arms from his knees, and pushing apart his legs so she could slide inbetween them. She let out a slow and steady breath as she placed her hands on either side of his stomach. She watched his eyes shine with curiosity as she leaned closer to him.

After the shock wore off, Nate started to lean forward himself, and after a few long beats, their lips finally met. It felt like time was going in slow motion. Their lips, slowly sliding across each other, savoring the feeling, and not to mention the weird spark they both felt as soon as their skin touched. But then, everything started to move more swiftly, and the passion they had both been unkowingly storing inside of them came out, as did confidence. Nate was finally able to move his arms and wrap them carefully around Mitchie's waist, pulling her impossibly closer to him, pushing his lips against hers with more force. Mitchie nearly gasped, but held it back, wanting to feel Nate's lips on hers for as long as possible. She moaned softly, finally gaining some of her own confidence, letting her tongue trace over Nate's lips, desperately wanting entrance, which he granted nearly instantly. She inwardly sighed contently, loving the feeling of Nate's tongue sliding against hers. He made her feel so happy and so content, and it was a surreal feeling. She never imagined being this close to Nate, kissing him as deep as she was. She hadn't even kissed Shane like this.

Somewhere in the midst of their kissing, Nate had flipped to where Mitchie was now laying on the bed and Nate was towering above her, his elbows supporting him so he wasn't crushing her with his weight. Mitchie moved her hands around his neck, pulling him down closer to her, just wanting to feel him. Her hand tangled itself in his still damp curls, but ignored it and pulled him as close as she possibly could.

Finally, the intense pressure of the kiss nearly bursted Nate's lungs, making him pull back, gasping for air, watching as Mitchie also tried to gulp in the much needed breath. They didn't say anything, just looking deep into each others eyes for the longest time, before Nate slowly started to move off of her, his gaze not leaving hers, as he laid down beside her. Mitchie smiled softly and turned towards him, burying herself into his side, content with how he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. Nothing mattered at that moment, except how they felt for each other. The storm still managed to rage more powerful then ever, but both easily tuned it out. All thoughts of Shane and how he'd react to them were put to the back of their minds for the night. They were caught up in each other. And that's the only place they wanted to be.

* * *


End file.
